Cellulose is a readily available substance which can be used to manufacture a range of articles. There are a number of advantages to using cellulose when manufacturing articles, which include its relatively low cost, and the fact that it is environmentally friendly.
Fluoropolymers are well-known and can be used to modify materials, in particular the surface properties of manufactured articles. For example, it is common to apply fluoropolymers such as polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) to metal articles to obtain low surface-energy coatings imparting a lubricated and water-repellent character to the surface of the article, e.g. these coatings can be used to produce “non-stick” cookware or low friction bearings. However, it is difficult to apply some additives, including fluoropolymers, to cellulose-based articles, because cellulose degrades at the temperatures commonly required to process them.
Bearings are well known that include a bearing surface provided by a flexible sheet or tube, which is usually made of materials impregnated with a lubricant, such as wax, PTFE or oil. The sheet or tube is placed between the moving parts of the bearing and allows these parts to move relative to each other. This design is often used in bearings that are not subject to large forces, e.g. in the joints or support arms of car tailgates, air-cylinders rotary valves and actuators. If the bearing surface has deteriorated or become worn, the sheet or tube may be replaced.
It is known from GB-1144048 that aqueous N-methylmorpholine N-oxide (NMMO) and other cyclic amine oxides will dissolve cellulose when mixed with water and this property is exploited in the spinning of cellulose yarn (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,221). The use of aqueous NMMO in industrial processes has a number of advantages. NMMO has low toxicity and when it is used as a solvent it is possible to recycle it around the process streams. 50% solutions of NMMO in water are commercially available from the Huntsman Corporation of 10003 Woodloch Drive, The Woodlands, Tex. 77380, USA.
FIG. 1 is a phase diagram of water/NMMO/cellulose at standard temperature and pressure. The shaded region indicates the concentrations at which an aqueous solution of NMMO dissolves cellulose. Outside the shaded area, cellulose exists as a solid. Within the shaded area, cellulose can also exist as a solid if present in excess, e.g. >12 wt % cellulose.
The aim of the present invention is to provide bearing components comprising cellulose and a fluoropolymer and methods by which certain additives such as fluoropolymers can be applied to solid cellulose.